


The Rain

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cheating, M Preg, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, incest (kind of?), male pregnacy
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: داروین
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: داروین

> **-Louis Top**

کراواتش رو مرتب کرد و به سمت دستگاه قهوه ساز رفت . به دستگاه قرمز رنگ متالیک مقابلش نگاه کرد و با بی حوصلگی دکمه رو فشار داد و منتظر شد تا قهوه اش اماده بشه .

\- آقای تاملینسون چرا تا اینجا اومدین ؟ میگفتید براتون قهوه میاوردم

لویی لبخندی زد و نگاهش رو به اندرو ، خدمتکار شرکتش ، داد و سرش رو تکون داد .

\- برای یه قهوه لازم نبود صدات کنم اندرو !

اندرو لبخندی زد و برای لویی شیر تازه آورد تا توی قهوه‌اش بریزه .

لویی لبخندی زد و کمی شیر داخل ماگ قهوه‌اش ریخت و به سمت اتاق کارش رفت .

توی راه بعضی از کارمند ها بهش احترام میذاشتن و این باعث افتخار و خوشحالی لویی بود .

اون مدیر عامل شرکت بکتل ، یکی از بزرگترین شرکت های در زمینه مهندسی ساخت و ساز در آمریکا بود . لویی توی سن بیست و هشت سالگی ، تونسته بود شرکت مهمی مثل بکتل رو اداره کنه و جزو سهام دارها باشه .

لویی وارد دفترش شد و در رو بست . نگاهی به دفتر مرتب و مدرنش انداخت . صداش رو صاف کرد .

\- پرده ها لطفا کشیده بشه

سیستم هوشمند اتاق با توجه به هوش مصنوعی ای که داشت ، پرده های اتاق رو کشید . لویی به سمت میزش رفت و اروم روی صندلی مخصوصش نشست . ماگ رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد و جرعه‌ای از شیر قهوه نوشید .

صدای زنگ تلفن تو گوشش پیچید . نگاهش رو به تلفن پاناسونیک سفید قدیمی روی میز داد . ماگ رو روی میز گذاشت و آروم

دستش رو سمتش برد . گوشی تلفن رو برداشت و نفسی عمیق کشید ، گوشی رو سمت گوشش برد .

بازم مثل همیشه صدای خوشحالش از پشت تلفن تمام گوش مرد رو پر کرد .

\- لویی؟ بگو ببینم بیب مراسم شام امشب یادت مونده دیگه نه؟

لویی دست آزادش رو سمت شقیقه هاش برد و آروم مالوندش . هیچ وقت نمی فهمید همسرش برای چی انقدر از رفت و آمد های خانوادگی ، لذت میبره و هر دفعه براشون هیجان داره .

\- امیلیا ...

مرد آهی کشید و ادامه داد .

\- معلومه که یادم نرفته ! ساعت چند باید اونجا باشم ؟

زن کمی مکث کرد .

\- بیب ساعت نه اونجا باش . راستی قرار بود برای خواهرات کتاب های آنه شرلی اثر مونتگمری رو بخری ... یادت نره باشه؟ بهشون قول دادی

لویی چشمانش گرد شد . آخرین باری که دو قلو ها رو دیده بود بهشون قول داده بود کتاب های مونتگمری رو براشون میخره و میاره ولی پاک یادش رفته بود .

لویی به ساعت هوشمندش نگاه کرد . صفحه ساعت روشن شد و عدد 18:00 رو نشون میداد .

\- لویی؟ نخریدی؟

\- من ساعت هشت و نیم کارم تموم میشه ... بذار ببینم از آمازون بخرم میاره .

\- نمیخواد ... میگم هری ببینه تو کتابخونش داره و برات بیاره ... تو فقط دیر نکن باشه؟

لویی چشمانش رو چرخوند و نفسش رو با حرص بیرون داد . امیلیا همیشه عادت داره کار های لویی رو نامنظم و بی توجه جلوه بده .

\- باشه .. من کار دارم ... من میرم خونه ، به هری بگو کتاب ها رو اگه داشت بیاره دم خونه

\- باشه فعلا ... میبینمت

\- منم میبینمت

لویی گوشی تلفن رو سر جاش گذاشت و شقیقه هاش رو مالید .

به پرونده طرح های جدید نگاهی انداخت و مشغول بررسیشون شد .

اونقدر محو بررسی پروژه های جدید شده بود که گذر زمان رو فراموش کرده بود .

سرش رو بالا آورد و گردن درد مندش رو کمی ماساژ داد و آب گلوش رو به سختی قورت داد .

به ساعت داخل اتاقش نگاهی انداخت ولی دیدگان تار مرد این اجازه رو نداد تا عقربه ها رو از هم تشخصی بده .

لویی به ساعت هوشمندش نگاه کرد و عدد 21:00 رو نشون میداد به همراه پنج تا پیام از دست رفته از سمت همسرش ، امیلیا .

لویی سریع از روی صندلی بلند شد و کتش رو برداشت . با عجله از دفترش خارج شد . تعداد زیادی از کارمند ها رفته و بقیه هم در حال رفتن بودن .

لویی دم آسانسور ایستاد و دست به کمر منتظر رسیدنش شد . از روی استرس پوست لبش رو با دندونش میکند .

آسانسور ایستاد و لویی وارد اتاقکش شد . موبایلش زنگ خورد . لویی دستش رو داخل جیبش برد و موبایلش رو برداشت و به صفحه موبایلش نگاه کرد .

امیلیا در حال زنگ زدن بود . لویی چشمانش رو چرخوند و دکمه سایلنت گوشی‌اش رو که گوشه سمت چپ قرار داشت فشار داد تا گوشی کاملا سایلنت بشه .

موبایلش رو دوباره داخل جیبش فرد کرد . اسانسور در طبقه پارکینگ ایستاد و لویی ازش پیاده شد . به سمت شرقی پارکینگ رفت و کنار مرسدس بنز مدل AMG G 63 دلفینی رنگش ایستاد و با اثر انگشتش در ماشین رو باز کرد .

وارد ماشین شد و برای بار هزارم موبایلش زنگ خورد و لویی این رو از روی ساعتش فهمید . دکمه استارت رو فشار داد و ماشین روشن شد . لویی پاش رو روی ترمز گذاشت و دنده ماشین رو روی حالت درایو گذاشت و دستی رو خوابوند و حرکت کرد.

وقتی از پارکینگ بیرون در آمد متوجه بارش بارون شدید شد . لویی برف پاک کن شیشه جلو و عقب رو روشن کرد و وارد خیابون اصلی شد . جی پی اس پاشین از ترافیک شدید خبر داد . لویی پف عمیقی کشید و ضبط ماشین رو روشن کرد و با موبایلش سینکش کرد .

\- هی سیری آهنگ رندوم برام پخش کن

\- تمام آهنگ ها رندوم پخش خواهند شد.

کمی بعد صدای گرم لانا دل ری فضای ماشین رو پر کرده بود . لویی نگاهش رو به خیابون های خیس داد . ترافیک سنگینی بود . لویی به صندلی کنارش ، جایی که همیشه امیلیا مینشست ، نگاهی کرد .

رابطه اون و همسرش بد نبود ، امیلیا پزشک متخصص زنان و زایمان بود و اکثرا خونه نبود و زمان هایی که خونه بود ، از بیمارستان زنگ می زدن و می رفت . لویی و امیلیا چهار سالی میشد ازدواج کردن ولی رابطه آنچنانی با هم نداشتن . مگه این که هر دو مست میکردن و ...

گاهی هم لویی از سر وظیفه با زنش میخوابید تا شوهر خوبی باشه .

بعد از چهل و پنج دقیقه رانندگی کردن تو ترافیک وحشتناک ، لویی جلوی خونه‌اش پارک کرد و از ماشین پیاده شد .

جلوی در خونه فردی نشسته بود و تو خودش جمع شده بود . لویی با دقت بیشتری نگاه کرد و متوجه موهای فرفری پسرک شد .

با عجله به سمت در رفت و با دیدن هری که کاملا خیس شده بود ، حسابی خودش رو سرزنش کرد .

\- هری؟؟

هری سرش رو بالا آورد و نگاهش رو به چشم های آبی و درخشان لویی داد . پسرک درست مثل موشی آب کشیده شده بود . لباس هاش به تنش چسبیده بودن و فرفری های پسرک به خاطر خیس بودن تقریبا صاف شده بودن .

\- تو خیس شدی پسر

لویی دستش رو سمت هری دراز کرد و هری دستش رو گرفت .

\- و_ولی ... ک_کتاب ها خیس نشدن

لویی نگاهی به هری انداخت و لبخند زد . خانواده استایلز ، واقعا خانواده شیرینی هستن .

لویی در خونه رو باز کرد و با هری وارد خونه شدن .

\- سیستم گرمایشی روشن بشه .

سیستم گرمایشی روشن شد و لویی به هری که کتاب ها رو زیر لباسش پنهان کرده بود نگاه کرد و کتش رو در آورد و روی مبل انداخت .

هری لبخندی از روی خجالت زد و از زیر لباسش کتاب ها رو که بسته بندی شده بودن در آورد و به لویی داد .

لویی لبخندی زد و کتاب ها رو گرفت .

\- این کارت برام خیلی با ارزش بود هری ‌... بیا بهت لباس بدم

هری لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت و بعد اروم سرش رو تکون داد . لویی لبخندی زد و جلوتر از هری از راه پله ها بالا رفت و رو به روی اتاق خواب مشترکش با همسرش ایستاد.

نفسی عمیق کشید و داخل اتاق رفت . هری به دنبال همسر خواهرش وارد اتاق شد . گوشه ‌ای ایستاد تا آب بارونی که بدنش میچکه کف اتاق رو کثیف نکنه .

هری از بین مژگان بور و پرپشتش به تصویر لویی خیره شد . پیرهن مردونه آبی کمرنگش خیلی به تنش میامد ، البته این که از برند های معروف ایتالیایی بود هم بی تاثیر نبود . مرد در کمدش رو باز کرد و حوله ای سفید برداشت و به هری داد .

\- لباس های خیست رو در بیار و خودت رو خشک کن ... باکسر تمیز هم دارم ... البته نو و تمیز

لویی لبخندی زد و هری در جوابش لبخندی شیرین تحویل داد .

هری دکمه های پیراهنش رو با استرس باز کرد . مطمئن بود که تمام تنش گر گرفته و گونه هاش از این گلگون تر نمیشه . کفش هاش و جوراب هاش رو در آورد و بعد جوراب های خیسش رو گوله کرد و گوشه ای انداخت .

لویی از گوشه چشمش به هری خیره شده بود . پیراهن خیسش رو در آورد . روی پوست شیری رنگش چند قطره آب بود .  
هری با اکراه دستش رو سمت کمربندش برد و بازش کرد . نیم نگاهی به لویی انداخت . لویی سمت کشو رفته بود و بین لباس های تمیزش در حال جست و جو بود .

لویی کمی خم شد و شلوار مردونه‌اش تنگ تر از قبل شد . هری میتونست عضلات باسن و رون پُر لویی رو به خوبی ببینه .  
اکسیژن اتاق برای پسرک رو به اتمام بود .

"لعنتی اون همسر خواهرته ... " اما دل این چیزها حالیش نمیشه .

هری سالهاست که روی لویی کراش داره و این دست خودش نیست .

شلوارش رو در آورد و به همراه پیرهن خیسش گوشه‌ای روی پارکت گذاشت . لویی بالاخره باکسر تمیزی پیدا کرد و سمت هری چرخید . با دیدن بدن هری نفسش بند اومد .

هری تقریبا لخت به همراه باکسر مشکی رنگ تنگش جلوی لویی ایستاده بود و به خاطر سرما کمی به خودش میلرزید . از فرفری های شکلاتی رنگش آب میچکید تا روی سینه هاش .

پوست شیری رنگش به خاطر سرما کمی صورتی متمایل به قرمز شده بود . پاهای کشیده و بلند شیو شده ‌اش نفس هر کسی رو توی سینه حبس می کرد .

لویی متوجه تتوی قلبی روی بازوی سمت چپ هری شد . نگاه لویی روی چشم های معصوم و درخشان هری قفل شد . مرد نفسش رو بریده بیرون داد .

بدن هری فراتر از لغت زیبا ، زیبا بود .

لویی سرفه‌ای کرد . چیزی رو احساس کرده بود که نباید احساس میکرد . باکسر تمیز و نو رو روی تخت گذاشت و خیلی سریع پیرهن و شلواری و یه جفت جوراب تمیز از داخل کمدش برداشت و کنار باکسر ردی تخت گذاشت .

\- ام ... من میرم ت_تا راحت باشی

لویی دستی به ته ریشش کشید و از اتاق خارج شد .

هری رفتن لویی رو تماشا کرد و اروم به سمت حوله رفت . باکسر خیسش رو در آورد و بدنش رو با حوله خشک کرد . به باکسر سفید روی تخت نگاهی کرد و بلندش و بعد به تن کرد .

به شلوار مردونه خاکستری لویی نگاهی انداخت و بعد به در اتاق نگاه کرد .  
شلوار رو آروم پاش کرد و پیرهن سفید رو برداشت .

اروم سمت بینی‌اش برد و عطر تن لویی رو با تمام وجودش استشمام کرد .

بوی لویی فوق العاده بود ، ترکیبی از سمغ درخت کاج و سیگار وینیستون . هری آهی از سر بیچارگی کشید و پیرهن رو پوشید .  
لویی توی آشپزخونه برای خودش آبجویی باز کرد و همزمان شیر کاکائو گرم برای هری آماده کرد .

به شلوارش نگاه کرد . هری اون رو تحریک کرده بود؟

شاید به خاطر بازه زمانی ای بود که سکس نداشته .

"خدای من لویی ، اون برادر همسرته ... ولی فاک اون نیپل های خوشگلش "

لویی یه سیلی محکم به خودش زد و با دیدن هری دم آشپزخونه بهش لبخند زد .

\- نمیخواد اون لباس هات رو ببری ... میدم مالنا بشورتش و برات میارم

\- لازم به زحمت نبود

لویی خندید و لیوان شیر کاکائو گرم رو سمت هری گرفت .

\- چه زحمتی ... بیا گرم میشی

هری لبخندی زد و لیوان شیر کاکائو رو گرفت و آروم ازش نوشید .

لویی زیر چشمی تک تک حرکات اون پسر رو زیر نظر داشت . نوشیدنیش رو یه نفس بالا رفت و لیوان خالی رو روی پیشخون جزیره گذاشت .

هری لیوان رو داخل سینک گذاشت و آروم تشکر کرد .

لویی آروم بهش نزدیک شد و به هری نگاه کرد . آروم با سر انگشتش قطره شیر کاکائویی که گوشه لب هری بود رو پاک کرد .  
ضربان قلب هری تند تر از این نمیشد . پسرک مطمئن بود اگه لباسی به تن نداشت ، لویی میتونست کوبیده شدن قلبش به قفسه سینه اش رو ببینه .

\- خب اول تو رو میرسونم خونه اتون و بعد میرم مهمونی

لویی از هری فاصله گرفت و باز آشپزخونه خارج شد .

کتش رو از روی مبل برداشت و دوباره به تن کرد و بعد بسته بندی کتاب ها رو برداشت .

\- نه ... اوبر میگیرم میرم

\- اوه کام عان ... حوصله پدرت رو ندارم ... همیشه وقتی خواهرت رو دیر تر میرسوندم پدرت برام یه سخنرانی بالا بندی می کرد .

هری لبخندی زد و به دنبال لویی راه افتاد .

هر دو سوار ماشین شدن و لویی حرکت کرد . لویی برای هری گرمکن صندلیش رو روشن کرد تا سرما نخوره .  
بارون بند آمده بود و ترافیکی در کار نبود . در تمام طول رانندگی لویی ساکت بود و چشمش رو به جاده دوخته بود ولی پسرک موفرفری تمام هوش و حواسش به مرد بود .

"این عشق غلطه هری ... اون همسر خواهرته و حداقل ده سالی ازت بزرگتره "

هری نگاهش رو از دست های لویی گرفت و از پنجره به بیرون چشم دوخت .

چشم های سبزش ناراحت بودن . لعنت به جبر زمانی !

لویی جلوی خونه خانواده همسرش نگه داشت و به هری نگاه کرد .

\- تو امشب قهرمان من بودی هری . ممکن بود دو قلو ها دونه به دونه موهای من رو بکنن و منو کچل کنن

هری خیلی ملیح خندید و اروم سرش رو تکون داد.

\- من کاری نکردم لو

لبخند روی لبهای باریک مرد خشکید . لو؟ چقدر شیرین بود شنیدن اسمش از زبون هری .

هری در ماشین رو باز کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد .

\- ممنون لو

و بعد از ماشین پیاده شد و به سمت خونه رفت . لویی اروم سرش رو تکون داد و به مقصد خونه مادرش اونجا رو ترک کرد . هری یه راست بعد از ورودش به خونه به اتاقش رفت و روی تختش ولو شد . پیرهن لویی رو در آورد و به آغوش کشیدش . عطر تن مرد ، معجزه بود .

لویی به جای خالی هری نگاه کرد . اون نباید وسوسه میشد ‌. اون یه همسر داره که تو خونه مادرش منتظرشه . لویی مشتی به فرمون زد و زیر لب فحشی داد. لعنت به این زندگی که هیچی سرجاش نیست .

جلوی خونه مادرش پارک کرد و از صندلی عقب بسته بندی کتاب ها رو برداشت . خیلی مرتب کاغذپیچی شده بودن و روشون پلاستیک کشیده بود تا مبادا خیس بشن . لویی از ماشین پیاده شد و زنگ در رو فشار داد . به ثانیه نکشید تا اینکه مادرش در رو باز کرد .

\- لویی؟ میذاشتی فردا میومدی

لویی چشمانش رو چرخوند و وارد خونه شد .

\- ممنون مامان منم عاشقتم

مادرش چشمانش رو چرخوند و به سمت سالن پذیرایی ، جایی که امیلیا به همراه دو قلو ها و خانواده برادر لویی نشسته بودن رفت .

همه با دیدن لویی بلند شدن و به سمتش رفتن .

دو قلو ها بیشتر از همه هیجان داشتن .

\- بووو بررر ... بگو ببینم ... کتابامون کو

لویی کتاب ها رو پشتش قایم کرده بود .قیافه متفکری به خودش گرفت و با لحنی که بدجنسی ازش میبارید گفت:

\- کدوم کتاب ها

دوقلو ها به همدیگه نگاه کردن و لویی کتاب ها رو به سمتشون گرفت . از خوشحالی جیغ کشیدن و به گوشه ای رفتن تا کاغذ پیچی کتاب ها رو باز کنن . امیلیا از روی مبل بلند شد و به سمت همسرش رفت .

\- دیر کردی

\- ترافیک بود

لویی به سمت برادرش رفت و در آغوش کشیدش . امیلیا لبخندی مصنوعی زد و به آشمزخونه رفت تا به مادر همسرش برای چیدن میز شام کمک کنه .

کمی بعد همگی سر میز شام حاضر بودن . مادر لویی از موفقیت های دوقلو ها میگفت و برادرش از مسافرتی که باید بره و مجبور بودنش از بابت گذاشتن پسر کوچولوش پیش مادرش میگفت .

لوکاس پارسال همسرش رو از دست داده بود .

بعد از شام لویی روی کاناپه نشست . نمیدونست چرا تمام فکرش رو اون پسر مشغول کرده . شاید مدت هاس که ذهنش رو مشغول کرده!

لویی به حلقه‌اش نگاهی انداخت و آهی کشید . امیلیا کنار همسرش نشست و نگاهش کرد .

\- تغییر نکردم؟

لویی با بی حوصلگی نگاهی اجمالی به همسرش انداخت .

\- نه ... چه تغییری؟

\- هی موهام رو بلوند کردم

\- ولی من موهای شکلاتیت رو دوست داشتم

" موهای هری هم شکلاتیه "

امیلیا نگاهش رو به دستش و بعد حلقه‌اش داد .

\- من امشب رو پیش پیتر و دوقلو ها میمونم ...

لویی آروم سرش رو تکون داد و به ساعت نگاه کرد .

ساعت نزدیک دوازده شب بود . لویی از روی کاناپه بلند شد .

\- من ... باید برگردم خونه ... صبح زود با اعضای تیم طراحی جلسه دارم

\- لویی فردا یکشنبه اس

\- میدونم ولی شرکت من هر شرکتی نیست

امیلیا سرش رو تکون داد و با حسرت به خداحافظی همسرش با بقیه چشم دوخت .

شاید هرگز نباید با لویی ازدواج میکرد . کمی بعد این امیلیا بود که در مورد بچه دار نشدنشون به مادر همسرش جواب پس میداد .

لویی در خونه اش رو باز کرد و وارد خونه شد . لباس های خیس هری گوشه آشپزخونه بود . لویی سمت لباس ها رفت و نگاهشون کرد . ناخودآگاه سمت بینی اش برد و بوییدش .

هری بوی وانیل میداد . لویی لبخندی زد و لباس ها رو به سمت اتاق رختکن برد و داخل ماشین لباس شویی انداخت .   
به اتاق بار رفت و در یخچال مشروب رو باز کرد . مشروب ناب ایتالیایی‌ای برداشت و برای خودش گیلاسی ریخت . به پیشخون تکیه کرد و از شراب نوشید .

بعد از نوشیدن شراب محبوبش به سمت رختکن رفت و لباس های هری رو داخل خشک کن انداخت .  
خسته تر از اون بود که برای خشک شدنش صبر کنه .

آروم به سمت اتاق خوابش رفت و بعد از در آوردن لباس هاش و پوشیدن لباس خواب روی تخت ولو شد و به خواب رفت .

صبح با نور خورشید بیدار شد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد .

آهی کشید و به سمت آشپزخونه لخ لخ کنان رفت .

برای خودش صبحانه کاملی آماده کرد و پشت میز نشست .

بیکن رو با کارد برید و با چنگال به سمت دهنش برد که با صدای رعد و برق از روی صندلی پرید .  
بارون های بهاری ...

چشمانش رو چرخوند و صبحانه اش رو کامل خورد .

وسایل صبحانه اش رو جمع کرد و به اتاقش رفت تا لباس خوابش رو عوض کنه. در کمدش رو باز کرد. تمام پیرهنهاش بوی عطر شیرین امیلیا رو میدادن. به ناچار پیرهن مردونه کالباسی رنگی به همراه شلواری خاکستری برداشت و به تن کرد و بقیه پیرهن هاش و شلوارهاش رو برداشت و داخل سبد رخت چرک ها انداخت.

از اتاقش بیرون رفت و جلوی تلویزیون نشست و کانال ها رو بالا و پایین کرد .

سیستم هوشمند خونه چراغ ها رو روشن کرد . لویی از پنجره به بیرون نگاه کرد . هوا طوفانی بود .

\- نه به آفتاب صبح و نه به این آفتاب

موبایلش ویبره رفت و لویی نگاهش کرد .

امیلیا:  
"امشب خونه نمیام بیب"

لویی پوزخندی زد و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت تا برای خودش ناهار درست کنه که صدای زنگ در اونو به خودش اورد .  
لویی به سمت در رفت و در رو باز کرد . با دیدن هری تو چهار چوب در ، حسابی جا خورد . اینبارم مثل موش آب کشیده خیس شده بود .

\- هی هری بیا تو

لویی کنار رفت تا هری داخل خونه بیاد . هری وارد خونه شد و نگاهی به لویی انداخت و کیسه‌ای رو به سمت لویی گرفت .

\- اومدم ... لباس هات رو بیارم

لویی خندید و در خونه رو بست . به پسر که از سرما میلرزید نگاه کرد و لبخندش رو حفظ کرد .  
نفسی عمیق کشید .

\- چرا هر باری که میبینمت زیر بارون بودی و خیسی

لویی نیشخندش رو حفظ کرد و به هری نگاه کرد.

هری نگاهش رو به لویی داد و ناخودآگاه گفت :

\- اگه منتظر تو باشم مهم نیست ...

اما اونقدر ولوم هری پایین بود که خودش حس کرد لویی نشنیده ولی مرد شنیده بود .

\- خب کیسه رو بده به من و برو تو اتاقم

هری اروم سر رو تکون داد و کیسه پلاستیکی رو به لویی داد. پسرک با تردید از پله ها بالا رفت و منتظر لویی موند. کمی بعد لویی وارد اتاق مشترکش با همسرش شد و به پسرک اب کشیده شده، نگاهی انداخت.

در کمدش رو باز کرد و یادش افتاد که صبح به جز پیرهن آبی رنگ تمامی پیرهن‌هاش رو توی سبد رخت چرک ها انداخته.  
همون پیرهن آبی رو به هری داد و نگاهی به پسرک انداخت.

\- متاسفم فقط همین مونده بپوش بیا پایین برات شیر گرم بیارم

هری سرش رو تکون داد و لویی حوله کوچیکی روی تخت گذاشت و از اتاق بیرون رفت.

پسرک به آهستگی تک تک لباسهاش رو در آورد و به سمت حوله کوچک روی تخت رفت. حوله رو به بینیش نزدیک کرد. تنها بویی که به مشام پسرک میرسید بوی نرم کننده‌ای بود که باهاش حوله شسته شده بود.

حوله رو از بینیش دور کرد و باهاش تن لطیفش رو خشک کرد و بعد پیرهن مردونه لویی رو به تن کرد. پیرهن بوی خوش مرد رو به همراه داشت.

\- هرری شیر کاکائو گرم یا شیر قهوه؟

هری که هل شده بود دکمه های پیرهن رو جا به جا بست و به در نگاه کرد.

\- شیر قهوه لطفا

استین های بلند پیرهن رو ناشیانه تا زد و از اتاق خواب بیرون اومد. به تصویر خودش توی آینه قدی‌ای که در راه رو نصب شده بود نگاه کرد.

پیرهن حداقل دو وجبی از زانوی پسرک بالاتر بود. لبش رو به دندون گرفت و به سمت راه پله رفت.  
اروم از پله ها پایین رفت و کمی بعد مقابل اشپزخونه ایستاد.

لویی شیرجوش رو از روی گاز برداشت و به سمت ماگی که روی جزیره بود، برد. هری لبش رو تر کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد. اون باید احساسی رو که به لویی داشت سرکوب میکرد.

این درست نبود! اون همسر خواهرشه!

لویی بدون این که به پسرک نگاه کنه گفت:  
\- برو جای شومینه خودت رو گرم کن... کروسان شکلاتی دوست داری؟

هری با پایین پیرهن بازی کرد و خیلی آروم "آره"ای زمزمه کرد و روی پاشنه پاهاش چرخید و به سمت شومینه رفت.  
کنار شومینه روی پوستیژ مصنوعی خرس نشست و به شعله های آتیش شومینه گازی خیره شد.

لویی سینی رو بلند کرد و به سمت هری رفت. با دیدن پسرکی که به دستش تکیه داده و پاهای شیو شده و سفیدش رو روی هم انداخته و با معصومیت خاصی به شومینه نگاه میکنه،نفسش بند اومد.

لویی روی مبل تک نفره نشست و سینی رو روی عسلی کوچیکی که کنارش بود گذاشت.  
هری نگاهش رو از شومینه گرفت و به لویی نگاه کرد.

چشمان سبزش براق و درخشان بودن و لبهاش صورتی تر از همیشه،پسرک لبخندی از روی معصومیت زد و مرد بالغ چند باری پلک زد و بعد لبخند مهمون لبهای باریکش شد.

\- خیلی داغه؟

رشته افکار مرد پاره شد و سرش رو تکون داد. ماگ شیر قهوه رو به پسرک داد و هری اروم تشکر کرد. ماگ رو به لبهاش نزدیکتر کرد و جرعه‌ای ازش نوشید.

\- ممنون خوشمزه شده

لویی لبخندی زد و موهای فرفری پسرک رو بهم ریخت.  
هری با لذت از شیر قهوه‌اش نوشید و بعد بلند شد و ماگ رو روی میز گذاشت.

\- دکمه هات رو اشتباه بستی

هری نگاهی به پیرهنش بست و متوجه شد دو تا یکی بسته. لویی لبخندی زد و از روی مبل بلند شد. دکمه های اشتباه رو باز کرد و نگاهی به تن رنگ پریده تا حدودی شیری رنگ هری انداخت.   
پوست پسرک لطیف تر از گلبرگ گل به نظر میرسید.  
لویی دکمه هاش رو با اکراه بست و نیم نگاهی به پسرک انداخت. پسرک از بین مژگان بور و بلندش به مرد نگاه می‌کرد.

لویی دستش رو بین فرفری های هری برد. نوازششون کرد تا به گونه هری رسید. اروم با سر انگشتش نوازشش کرد.

\- تو خیلی زیبایی هری

قلب کوچیک هری تندتر از همیشه میزد. لویی از زیباییش تعریف کرده بود؟ گونه‌هاش به سرعت صورتی کم رنگ شدن و با رنگ گرفتنشون لبخند رو روی لبهای مرد کاشتن.  
لویی دست هری رو گرفت و روی مبل نشست و پسرک به تبعیت از مرد روی پاش نشست‌.

لویی از دیشب توی فکر هری بود. پسر معصوم و زیبا!   
پسری که کاملا مشخصه روش کراش داره.

اما اون یه همسر داشت.

که الان تو خونه مادرش بود.

لویی استینش رو پایین کشید و لب بالایی هری رو که شیری شده بود پاک کرد.  
هری به ارومی پلک زد. مرد دستش رو روی کمر هری گذاشت و دست دیگرش زیر پیرهن رفت و پوست لطیف رونش رو لمس کرد.

هری خودش رو به لویی نزدیکتر کرد و توی گردن لویی رفت.

\- این...درست نیست لو! تو همسر امیلیایی!

قلب مرد با شنیدن اسم همسرش ایستاد.

\- هری...ازدواج من با خواهرت دیگه کار نمیکنه میفهمی چی میگم؟

هری سرش رو از توی گردن لویی بیرون اورد و به لبهای لویی نگاه کرد. نگاه جفتشون روی لبهای همدیگه قفل بود.

\- یعنی چی؟ میخوای ازش جدا شی؟

لویی انگشتش رو روی لب های هری کشید.

\- به احتمال زیاد

هری کمی فکر کرد و بعد چشمانش رو بست و لویی رو بوسید.

مرد چشمانش رو بست و به ارومی لبهای نرم هری رو بوسید. دستان پسرک راهشون رو به سمت گردن مرد پیدا کردن و بعد همونجا انگشتانش رو بهم گره زد. لویی زبونش رو روی لبهای هری کشید و با باز شدن لبهای هری از همدیگه زبونش رو داخل دهن داغ هری برد. مزه شیر قهوه می‌داد!

صدای بوسه آرومشون فضای سالن رو پر کرده بود. مرد روی ستون فقرات پسر اروم خط کشید و بعد باسن پسر رو ماساژ داد.

هری اروم نالید و دیکش رو روی دیک لویی کشید.  
لویی ازش جدا شد و به چشم‌های پر از هوس هری نگاه کرد.

\- من بیشتر میخوام لو...

لویی نیشخندی زد و هری رو همونجوری بلند کرد. پسر پاهای باریکش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه کرد و توی گردنش رفت و بوسه گذاشت.

لویی از پله ها بالا رفت و کمی بعد داخل اتاق خواب مشترکش با همسرش بود.  
هری رو روی تخت گذاشت و به تصویر هری خجالتی که سرخ شده بود نگاه کرد. دکمه های پیرهنش رو باز کرد و پیرهن رو به روی زمین انداخت.

لویی به سمت هری رفت و دوباره بوسیدش. پسر کوچیکتر ناشیانه میبوسید اما تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا بهترین باشه.  
دستای لطیفش رو توی موهای لویی برد و بوسه رو عمیق تر کرد. لویی بوسه رو قطع کرد و به چهره خندون هری نگاه کرد و توی گردن هری رفت و بوسه گذاشت. پسرک توی تخت کمی جا به جا شد و لبش رو به دندون گرفت و چشمانش رو بست تا لذت رو تماما احساس کنه.

لویی بوسه زنان تا ترقوه هری رفت و پوستش رو مکید و بعد دکمه های پیرهنش رو باز کرد

\- تا حالا رابطه داشتی؟

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت.

\- تقریبا

لویی نیشخند زد و نوک سینه هری رو لمس کرد تا برجسته تر شه.

\- یعنی چی تقریبا؟

هری ناله‌ای کرد و بدنش رو به انگشت لویی نزدیکتر کرد تا بیشتر حسش کنه.

\- فقط.. چند باری خود ارضایی کردم

لویی خم شد و دور سینه هری رو بوسید و بعد نوک سینه‌اش رو مکید.  
هری نالید و دستش رو بین موهای فندوقی و نرم لویی برد.  
لویی بوسه زنان پایین رفت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا پسرک باکره تمام لذت رو ببره!

انگشتانش رو سمت دهن هری برد و هری لبخندی زد و انگشتای لویی رو اروم بوسید و بعد داخل دهنش برد و مکیدشون.

\- تو خیلی زیبایی هری... خیلی زیاد

لویی به صحنه مقابلش نگاه کرد. لبهای صورتی هری دور انگشتانش و چشم های براقش و نگاه معصومانش باعث میشد چیزایی رو حس کنه و بخواد هری رو به فاک بده!

\- بسه

هری دهنش رو باز کرد و لویی انگشتانش رو بیرون کشید. شورت مشکی رنگ هری رو از پاش در اورد و به دیک شیو شده هری نگاه کرد.  
هری صورتش رو با دستانش پوشوند و با خجالت از لای انگشتانش به لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی نیشخندی زد و لای پای هری رو باز کرد. انگشتش رو روی سوراخ صورتی هری کشید و تا بالزهاش رفت و بعد سر کلاهک دیکش رفت. هری به خاطر لذت به بدنش پیچ و تاب داد.

\- اممم لو

لویی انگشتش رو وارد هری کرد و پسر لبش رو گاز گرفت. کمی بعد انگشت بعدی رو وارد کرد.

\- درد نداری لاو؟

هری سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد.

\- لطفا ... یکی دیگه

لویی انگشت دیگه‌ای اضافه کرد و به دنبال پروستات هری گشت. با ناله بلند هری متوجه شد که پروستاتش رو پیدا کرده.

\- این خیلی...خوبه ... عااه

لویی چند تا ضربه زد و بعد انگشتش رو بیرون کشید. هری به خاطر خاالی شدن یهویی هیسی کشید و به لویی نگاه کرد.   
مرد شلوارش رو در اورد و بعد باکسرش . از کشوی کنار تخت لوب برداشت و به دیکش مالید. هری انگشتش رو روی لبهاش کشید و به دیک لویی نگاه کرد.

\- بیبی این یکم درد داره بعدش درست میشه

هری سرش رو تکون داد و لویی روش خیمه زد و بعد بوسیدش. هری به بوسه لویی پاسخ داد و به خاطر وارد شدن دیک لویی نالید.   
لویی سرش رو توی گردن هری برد و بوسه های خیس گذاشت. قطره اشکی از چشم هری پایین افتاد و کمی بعد لذت جای درد رو پر کرد.  
هر دو ناله میکردن و لویی تمام حواسش به پسر زیرش بود.

\- عاااه لوو... لطفاا همونجا

لویی که متوجه شدن پروستات هری همونجاس ضربه هاش رو بیشتر کرد و به همون نقطه ضربه زد و دستش رو دور دیک هری حلقه کرد و هند جاب داد.  
چشم های هری به خاطر لذت به عقب رفتن و ناله کرد.

\- ددی...من...

\- بیا بیبی...بیا

هری به بازوی لویی چنگ زد و با ناله بین خودش و لویی اومد.  
قلبش حسابی تند میزد و صورتش عرق کرده بود.

لویی بیشتر از قبل سرعتش رو بالا برد و به صورت داغون هری نگاه کرد. لبهای متورمش و چشمان خستش باعث شد لویی داخل هری بیاد.

لویی نفس نفس می‌زد. دیکش رو بیرون کشید و کنار هری دراز کشید. بدن پسرک رو در آغوش کشید.

\- من عاشقش شدم

هری اروم زمزمه کرد و بوسه روی سینه لخت لویی گذاشت و لویی به نوازشش ادامه داد.

\- من بیشتر لاو

لویی باورش نمیشد، بعد از مدتها بدون اینکه مست باشه سکس داشت و ازش لذت برده بود. هری خاص بود.  
مرد نگاهش رو به پسری که در آغوشش به خواب رفته بود داد.  
اون باید در مورد ازدواجش تجدید نظر میکرد.

 ***** **یک** **ماه** **بعد** *****

کراواتش رو مرتب کرد و به سمت دستگاه قهوه ساز رفت . به دستگاه قرمز رنگ متالیک مقابلش نگاه کرد و با بی حوصلگی دکمه رو فشار داد و منتظر شد تا قهوه اش اماده بشه .

\- آقای تاملینسون برادر همسرتون توی دفترتون منتظر هستن

لویی شقیقه‌هاش رو مالید و فنجون قهوه رو برداشت و به سمت دفترش رفت. تمام دیشب رو بیدار مونده بود و با امیلیا راجب طلاقشون صحبت کرده بودن.

لویی وارد دفترش شد و با دیدن هری لبخند زد.  
تو این یه ماه چند تا سکس کوچیک با همدیگه داشتن و همین باعث شده بود لویی حسابی وابسته هری بشه.

\- هری

هری نگاهی انداخت و لبخند زد.

\- هی

لویی مقابلش نشست و قهوه رو مقابل هری گذاشت.  
هری پاکت نامه‌ای رو روی میز گذاشت و به سمت لویی سوقش داد.  
لویی با کنجکاوی پاکت نامه رو برداشت.

\- این چیه؟

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت و لویی پاکت رو باز کرد.  
عکس سونوگرافی داخل پاکت بود.

\- مال امیلیاست؟

هری نفسی بریده کشید و به لویی نگاه کرد. مرد متعجب بود.

-من حامله ام لویی!


End file.
